


Pining For You

by Cybercitizen



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14052471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cybercitizen/pseuds/Cybercitizen
Summary: With her sister now queen, Anna knows there are big changes ahead for them. But the young princess knows that Elsa is still her sister and she only wants to reconnect with her again. Maybe, she could try talking to her again. (Elsanna, Canon, Fluff)





	Pining For You

Princess Anna stood to one side in the throne room of Arendelle Castle, looking at her sister from afar. She still couldn't believe that Elsa was the queen now. Already it looked as if, when the tiara had been placed atop her head, the weight of the very world had been placed on her shoulders.

There were many people between herself and Elsa, talking and dancing on a whim. Over their heads, Anna could see her older sister, her queen, talking to some noble dignitaries.

She looked so regal in that dress of hers, with its slim bodice, long cape and those gloves that covered her hands. Anna always wondered why Elsa wore gloves. She assumed it was just a thing about dirt, Elsa being very to herself whenever they spoke.

When she had woken that morning, Anna had hoped to be talking to Elsa and restoring their childhood bond, but that was no more than a pipe dream now.

Their conversation at the start of the party, where they had talked about chocolate and giggled like children, had ended on a rather sour note, when Anna had pushed things a little too close.

Feeling guilty, Anna was trying to muster the courage to speak to Elsa again, to apologise for being too forward.

But she also knew how busy Elsa would be now. Being the queen, a lot more duties and responsibilities would be placed on her shoulders, Anna not knowing what even half of those would entail.

Duty wasn't something Anna considered about herself. From the moment she was born, she knew she wasn't going to be queen. She was the spare, not the heir, and she accepted that. She was mostly concerned with living a happy, normal life as a simple young girl.

Girl.

With how Anna had blossomed the past two years and having just turned eighteen, she was no mere girl now. She was a young woman, and a beautiful one at that. She dreamed of being swooned by some handsome prince right now, perhaps that Hans person she had seen at the docks earlier. He seemed rather nice.

But no, Anna, standing by the curtains of the ballroom, trying her best to enjoy the party, couldn't take her eyes off one woman in particular.

Elsa.

In that moment, in that scene, Elsa was not her sister. She was a queen, a beautiful, angelic queen. Her eyes sparkling like diamonds and her hair as white as mountain snow, well not really white, but Anna often thought it was white. No doubt Elsa would correct her on the shade if she ever got the chance.

She then saw Elsa turn her head towards her, not looking directly at her, she was still talking to someone, but Anna could just see her queen's face, that adorable heart-shaped face of hers.

She seemed lonely. In truth, Anna was lonely as well.

Anna steeled herself, knowing that if she was going to talk to her sister tonight, now would be her chance. She would talk to Elsa, on her terms.

She cleared her throat, made sure her dress, hair and other accessories were in the right order and fashion. If she wanted to impress Elsa, she had to make an effort.

With all her courage built up, it was time for Anna to act.

She waited for the right moment, when Elsa was about to head over back to the small stage at the back of the ballroom. Her eyes locked onto any nobles or visiting princes or princesses, hoping none of them would try and steal this chance from her.

None didn't, to Anna's relief.

She took a deep breath and elegantly made her way towards the ballroom, less as the dorky girl she had been a few hours ago, now truly a princess.

Elsa spied her moving towards her, a smile on her face. Clearly, her mood was better now, that they had been given some space.

As Anna arrived, Elsa looked down at her with loving adoration. "Hello, Anna."

Anna then bowed before the new queen, in respect to her regality. "Your majesty."

Elsa chuckled. "What are you doing, Anna?"

"I'm bowing to you," Anna replied. "I've come to err..." The princess tried to find the words. "Talk to you! Yes, I've come to talk... about stuff."

The queen giggled, holding her gloved hand.

Anna's freckled cheeks blushed.  _Oh help, Elsa is so cute. Wait, why did I just think that?_  She cleared her throat. "You are looking very beautifuller, Elsa."

"I know, you said so earlier," Elsa stated, still smiling.

 _Whoops!_  Anna's mind panicked for a moment, struggling what to say. Finally, she gave up and walked up to Elsa, looking into her eyes.

She sighed, before speaking again. "Elsa... I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have tried to push you like that. Clearly... being together again is something we're going to have to get used to, so if you want me to take any steps back, please say so."

Elsa felt touched, clutching her heart. "Anna... there's nothing to say sorry about. You only wished to speak to me, to try and get close... I was the one who pushed you away like that." She held her hands together. "And it's me who should be sorry."

The princess looked at the queen shyly. "Elsa... do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Of course, you're a princess," Elsa stated. "Princesses always look beautiful... especially in gowns like that."

Anna's face went red. "I... think you're cute."

"Wait what?"

Anna covered her mouth. "I'm sorry what did I just say?" She tried to play it down. "Jesus Christ, I just called my own sister cute... god that is so wrong!"

Elsa laughed. "You're cute too, Anna... you've really grown a lot over the years." She then held out her gloved hand, taking Anna's in her own. "Why don't we... have some of the chocolate fondue? Together?"

Anna's face beamed into a glowing smile. "I'd love that."

"Me too," Elsa repeated a phrase from earlier, before escorting Anna towards the buffet table.

Anna could feel something warm growing inside of her heart. She had never felt this way before, not for anyone in her dreams. In all the stories she'd read, and all the songs she'd sung over the years, she had known that feeling true love was by being with someone who made you special.

And Elsa was making her feel like the most special princess in the world.

xXx

 

 **Author's note:** And nothing bad happened. Nothing bad at all.

Jokes aside, enjoy this cute little deviation from canon in one of my favourite scenes (and one of the gayest scenes) from the movie. Poor Anna, I think she's got a crush. Maybe she and Elsa will have a kiss later ;)


End file.
